save and sound
by veira syndicate
Summary: draco kehilangan segala nya saat harry menutup mata. hidup nya cintanya. dan mungkin jiwanya. keegoisan yang menghancurkan segalanya/kagak pinter bikin sumarry.intinya drary/angst/cry/my second fic hope u enjoy. read and review please. saran yang membangun yes


**Save and sound**

 _ **I remember tears streaming down your face when i said i'll never let you go.**_

Dekorasi serba hitam menghiasi ruangan luas itu. Mawar hitam berjajar sayu di aula utama malfoy manor. Kelambu hitam tersibak menampilkan siluet peti bertabur berlian yang paling mencolok di tengah ruangan. Ruangan itu sunyi senyap tanpa kehadiran seorang pun. Pintu ruangan terbuka, lilin menyala otomatis menerangi ruangan yang temaram. Langkah kaki berbalut fantofel mahal mendekat ke arah peti yang paling bersinar di malam itu.

"Harry..."

Setitik bening air mata menjatuhi wajah pucat yang tengah menutup mata itu. Wajah cantik yang selalu menampilalkan senyum dengan tiara hijau di kedua kelopak nya kini meredup. Tertutup untuk selama-lamanya.

 _ **When althose shadows almost killed your light**_

Draco berlutut mencium bibir yang pucat wanita yang dicintainya.

 _ **I remember you said don't leave me here alone**_

 _ **But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

Lily putih di genggaman draco terjatuh, tangan nya bergetar hebat.

 _ **Just close your eyes**_

Draco tak mampu lagi menahan laju air mata nya. Hilang ada yang hilang di hidup nya. Kosong, kosong dan sunyi. Ketakutan yang selama ini menghantui nya telah menjadi kenyataan. Hidup nya, Cinta nya, seluruh jiwa raga nya telah terbaring kaku dan tak akan pernah lagi bangkit untuk selamanya.

Tapi lagi-lagi nyanyian merdu harry di setiap malam-malam mereka kembali menguatkannya.

 _ **The sun is going down**_

 _ **You'll be alright no one can hurt you now**_

"Tapi pada akhirnya, akulah yang paling menyakitimu"

"akulah pada akhirnya yang merenggut senyummu,

Harry, apakah aku masih pantas hidup ??

Kenapa tak kau biarkan aku pergi bersama mu???

Apa kau tak lagi mencintai ku harry???

Apa salahku harry, apa kurang nya akuu????

JAWAB AKU HARRYY!!!!!!"

Angin berhembus kencang oleh teriakan draco, wajah pucat nya semakin pucat . Lilin di ruangan itu mendadak padam.

"kenapa, kenapa kau tinggalkan aku harry??

Kenapa tak kau biarkan aku yang mati

Jawab aku HARIIETA MALFOY!!!!"

PRANGGGGG!!!!

Lampu kristal di atas ruangan itu hancur.

Tes tes

Darah mengalir dari sela luka di pipi draco

"Jangan biarkan aku sendirian love, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi sendiri.. ARRRRGHHHHHH..."

Tekanan sihir draco yang tengah kacau membuat hempasan angin yang menghancurkan jendela kaca. Jendela Indah itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Pintu kayu kembali terbuka.

Menampilkan empat wajah yang memandang horor dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

Lily yang pertama kali sadar langsung menutup mata eillen dan bergerak keluar.

"cissa..." lily menyadarkan narsissa dari lamunannya

"kita keluar dulu Scorpius.."

Dengan enggan anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun itu keluar didampingi kedua nenek nya.

Eillen bocah kecil bermata hijau turunan harry itu hanya diam, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"ssttt... Tenang eillen, kami disini..."

Scorpius Hyperion malfoy tujuh tahun dan eillen dorea malfoy dua tahun adalah anak dari pasangan harrieta dorea prince dan draco Lucius malfoy.

Lucius malfoy hanya memandang kosong pintu yang tertutup. Severus yang pertama kali bergerak melewati pecahan kaca yang menghancurkan ruangan itu. Di belakangnya Lucius menghela nafas berat. Tidak menyangka bahwa putranya yang selalu menyembunyikan semua emosi di wajah datarnya bisa sefrustasi ini.

"angkat kepala mu draco, bukan ini yang di inginkan putriku!!" Severus berkata dengan tegas dan sarkas. Walau semua berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tengah di rasakannya. Ayah mana yang tak akan hancur melihat putrinya terbaring di peti mati. Sama hancurnya dan sama rapuh nya seperti perasaan draco saat ini.

Draco diam tak bergeming. Lucius mengayunkan tongkatnya dan ruangan itu kembali seperti semula.

"kenapa bukan aku, kenapa harus dia???

Dia bahkan tak tau apapun,

BIARKAN AKU MENYUSULNYA, BIARKAN AKU BERSAMA NYA!!!!!!!"

PLAKKK

Tamparan keras di layangkan lucius pada putra semata wayangnya.

"lalu membiarkan kedua anak mu merasakan bagaimana hancurnya hidup mereka tanpa dua orang tua, kau ingin melepaskan tanggung jawabmu draco lucius malfoy???!!! , aku tak pernah mengajarimu menjadi seorang pengecut seperti ini.."

Lucius berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Severus diam.

Draco jatuh terduduk seakan baru sadar apa yang telah di lakukannya. Severus mendekati draco dan memberinya sebuah kotak kayu.

"Obati luka mu dan temui kedua anak mu. Mereka sangat membutuhkan mu . Hanya kau yang mereka miliki saat ini." Severus menepuk pundak draco dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Air mata kembali mengalir "maafkan aku, maafkan aku harry..."

Draco berjalan keluar aula dengan keadaan lebih baik. Dia menuju kamar anak-anaknya . Draco menghembuskan nafas , membuka pintu secara perlahan . Terlihat lily dan narcissa mencoba menenangkan eillen.

"mother..."

"dray..." jawab narcissa tak bisa menyembunyikan raut senangnya. Dia memeluk putra nya dengan erat. Lily tersenyum dan menyerahkan eillen pada draco.

"father.." eillen setengah terisak menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di ceruk leher draco.

"yes sweetheart, father di sini. Father tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi"

Narcissa dan lily tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. "kami akan meninggalkan kalian"

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar kamar bernuansa hijau itu.

Draco memandang putra sulung yang identik dengannya, Scorpius.

"Scorpius..?!"

Scorpius mendongak dan draco merentangkan sebelah tangannya. Scorpius langsung menghambur memeluk ayahnya.

"Menangislah tidak apa-apa, father akan selalu ada bersama kalian"

 _ **Come morning light, you and i'll be save and sound**_

 _ **Don't you dare look out your window**_

 _ **Darling everything on fire**_

Malfoy manor yang biasanya sepi kini berubah ramai tapi dalam suasana kelam. Deretan Mawar hitam berjajar dari gerbang utama menuju aula kebesaran malfoy manor. Aroma lily semerbak menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan di hari ini. Aroma ini, aroma kesukaan sang nyonya rumah dikala masih ada. Wajah-wajah familiar mulai berdatangan memenuhi seisi tempat duka.

"draco..."

Theo dan Blaise sahabat draco sejak mereka masih di hogwart membuka pintu ruang pribadi draco

"sudah saatnya"

Draco hanya mengangguk dan menggendong eillen di tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya menggegam lembut jemari Scorpius. Draco tersenyum menenangkan pada Scorpius lalu melangkah di ikuti theo dan blaise di belakangnya.

 _ **The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

Romania

Di sebuah manor megah dua lantai , seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sekelam malam tengah fokus dengan tumpukan perkamen di hadapannya. Pintu terbuka kasar mengagetkan si pemilik ruangan

"Tom..."

"mione... Ada ap" belum sempat tom menyelesaikan pertanyaannya harmione Granger nee riddle menubruk nya

"Tom, harry... Harrieta..." jantung tom berdetak lebih kencang sekarang

"harry, harrieta meninggal" jiwa seakan hilang dari tubuh tom. Tubuhnya kaku, jantungnya terpacu.

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Harry , harrieta nya.

"tom... Tom..." harmione mengguncang tubuh suami nya

"bagaimana... Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Katakan, katakan harmione" tapi harmione tak mampu mengatakan apapun, air matanya mengalir deras. Tom tersadar dan memeluk istrinya dengan erat.

"semua akan baik-baik saja"

"bersiaplah ,kita akan kesana menggunakan portkey" harmione mengangguk dan meninggalkan tom.

Seluruh dunia tom seolah runtuh. Cinta nya, orang yang membuatnya bertahan hidup meninggal begitu saja. Mereka pasti bercanda kan "shitt... "

Tom keluar dari ruang kerja nya dengan tergesa.

 _ **Hold on to this lulaby**_

Malfoy manor tetap sama setelah sekian lama harmione dan tom tak berkunjung ke sana. Hanya Mawar hitam di seantero halaman dan ruangan yang membuatnya berbeda. Jantung nya berdetak lebih kencang. Semua hanya mimpi kan. Harmione menggenggam tangannya. Menguatkannya.

Aula utama sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Langkah nya terhenti matanya tertuju pada peti di tengah ruangan. Di samping nya draco berdiri dengan kedua anak nya. Tangan nya mengepal menahan emosi. Langkah nya melebar hingga ke depan draco. Di tarik nya kerah kemeja hitam draco dengan keras.

BUAAAGH

Pukulan telak di layangkan tom pada draco

"Brengsek, kau berjanji padaku akan menjaga nya, melindunginya"

BUAGGHH

Pukulan kedua dilayangkan tom kembali. Draco diam tak membalas.

"Kembalikan dia padaku jika kau tak sanggup membuatnya tetap hidup dan bahagia"

Blaise dan theo melerai mereka "berhentilah tom, disini draco lah yang paling tersakiti. Kita semua kehilangan dia bukan kau saja"

Theo mambantu draco berdiri. Tom melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Blaise. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai harmione. Harmione melangkah maju menerima uluran tangan tom.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan peti mati harry. Tom meletakkan setangkai lily di dalam peti itu.

"tidurlah dengan tenang my love" tom mencium kening harry lama, setetes air mata membasahi pipi harry, dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan harmione. Dia tersenyum

"Terima kasih kakak kau telah mempertemukan aku dengan tom. Sekarang ijinkan aku menjaganya untuk mu" harmione riddle meletakkan setangkai lily di peti itu. Tom terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"aku lah yang akan menjaga mu love" harmione tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan tom. Mereka melangkah meninggalkan aula besar itu di iringi berbagai tatapan tak terartikan dari seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu.

 **Even when the music gone... Gone**

Tom melangkah ke arah ruang keluarga di mana kepala keluarga malfoy dan prince berada bersama istri mereka

"mom..."

"mione..." lily memeluk anak angkat dan menantunya.

"Mother..." tom memeluk narcissa dan lily bergantian.

Lucius dan severus hanya mengangguk singkat

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi??"

Kedua keluarga senior itu saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas lelah.

Flasback

BRAKKKK

"aku tidak peduli, kalian harus melakukan apapun. Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintai draco. Aku bisa mati tanpa nya. Mother, father kalian harus lakukan apapun. Lakukan apapun supaya perjodohan itu tetap berjalan. Aku tidak peduli, lakukan apapun. Kalau perlu bunuh bunuh harrieta. Bunuh dia, draco milik ku. Hanya milikku,"

PLAKK

Dhapne menampar wajah adik satu-satunya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan racauan Astoria. Dia kira rasa suka Astoria pada draco akan hilang seiring dengan datang nya waktu. Tapi dia tak menyangka obsesi adik nya begitu besar kepada penerus keluarga malfoy itu.

"Sadarlah Astoria, draco tidak pernah mencintaimu. Mereka sudah menolak pengajuan courting sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Sadar Astoria sadarlah.." dhapne mengguncang tubuh ringkih adik nya. Berharap sang adik akan sadar dan mulai memulai kehidupan barunya.

"Tidak... Tidak. Draco milik ku. Hanya milik ku" Astoria mulai membanting apapun yang ada di depannya.

"Mother..." dhapne berteriak pada ibunya. Ibunya datang dengan membawa sebuah jarum suntik di tangannya.

"tenanglah Astoria, mother di sini. Kami masih bersama mu" nyonya grenggas menyuntikkan jarum itu ke lengan anaknya. Dan perlahan Astoria mulai tak sadar

"draco... Dia milikku..."

Dhapne benar-benar terpukul dengan keadaan adik nya. Dia tak menyangka akan jadi sepelik ini pada akhirnya. Astoria bahkan harus di asingkan ke zew zealand karena obsesinya mulai menyakiti orang lain.

Tapi siapa sangka berita pernikahan antara draco dan harry sampai juga ke tanah new zealand . Koran penyihir new zealand meliput secara khusus pernikahan dua keluarga pureblood itu. Dan yang di takuti dhapne terjadi. Berita itu sampai di telinga Astoria. Hingga membuatnya hilang kendali bahkan hampir membunuh penjaganya.

"Astoria, apa kami harus benar-benar memasukannmu ke rumah sakit jiwa" dhapne menangis menatap miris adik nya.

Bagaimana pun dia adalah teman seasrama draco. Mereka satu angkatan. Dia tau bagaimana protektifnya draco terhadap harry. Dan bagaimana perasaan sesungguhnya draco, Cinta nya hanya untuk harry tak pernah bisa di gantikan oleh siapapun. Walau semua itu tertutup topeng stoik yang setiap saat di kenalannya.

"maafkan kami Astoria, kami harus melakukannya. Ini demi kebaikanmu"

Tapi sepertinya tidak seperti itu yang di pikirkan Astoria. Selama 7 tahun dia bertahan di bawah tekanan untuk membunuh harrieta, untuk kembali pada draco nya. Kembali pada Cinta nya. Dia bertahan untuk dendam nya.

Dan harapan itu terkabul Astoria membunuh penjaga dan merebut tongkatnya. Astoria tertawa dalam hati

Kau hanya milik mu

Milik mu draco

Akan ku bunuh siapapun yang merebutmu dari ku

Tujuh tahun terkurung bukan waktu singkat baginya untuk memulihkan diri. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang di milikinya dia beraparate meninggalkan ruangan sempit tempat hukuman nya.

"Tunggu aku dragon.. Kita akan bersama-sama"

Astoria meremas daily prophet yang menampilkan draco dan harry dalam suatu acara.

" kau hanya milikku. Milikku"

 _ **Just close your eyes, the sun is going down**_

Harry sedang bersama dengan kedua anak nya di taman di sekitar malfoy manor

"Mom..."

"ya scorpi.."

Harry sedang membaca di kursi kayu sebelah anak-anak nya bermain.

"Siapa dia..??" harry menutup buku nya dan menoleh. Dia terkejut dan reflek berdiri

"Astoria..."

"lama tak berjumpa harry" harry diam tak bergeming

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini??"

"ahh... Itu kah sambutan mu untuk teman lama harry?" astoria berkata sarkatis

"Sangat lama aku ingin bertemu dengan mu,"

"apa mau mu??"

"mau ku... Hahahahhaha. Jangan bercanda!!! Kembalikan draco"

"stupefy..." teriak astoria dengan kalap

Harry menghindar dan melindungi kedua anak nya.

"kembalikan naga kesayangan ku. Kembalikan dia! Kau tak pantas untuk nya"

"confrigo"

"protego" harry menggendong putrinya dan berlari ke arah belakang sebuah pohon besar bersama Scorpius di sampingnya.

"Scorpius, lindungi eillen. Mom percaya pada mu" harry mencium kening Scorpius dan pipi eillen bergantian .

"Protego maxima" harry membuat pertahanan di sekitar tempat berlindung Scorpius dan eillen.

Expecto petronom

Harry memandangi bayangan asap putih berbentuk rusa betina milik nya

"Aku mencintai mu draco" bisik nya

 _ **You'll be alright no one can hurt you now**_

" difindo" pisau pisau tak telihat mengarah lurus ke tubuh harry

"Akkhhhhh..." tubuh harry tersayat. Darah nya perlahan mulai menetes

"Incendioo..."

Astoria menggelepar terkena serpihan api.

Draco yang sedang bekerja di ruangannya terkejut mendapati pesan dari expecto petronom harry

"harry..." Dengan cepat draco berlari keluar ruangan menuju titik beraparate dan beraparate ke malfoy manor secepat yang dia bisa

"oppugno..." kursi-kursi taman itu berhamburan menyerang harry. Astoria mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"akan lebih menarik jika kau mati perlahan-lahan melihat anak mu mati lebih dulu. Seharusnya mereka anak ku. Anak ku... AVADA KADAVRA..."

Scorpius membelalak memeluk eillen

"mam..." bibirnya bergetar

 _ **Come morning light,**_

Harry tersentak, secepat kilat dia menghalangi mantra itu mengenai kedua anak nya.

"harry...!?!" draco berteriak keras

"Expeliarmus..." harry merapalkan mantra terakhirnya ke arah astoria. Tapi terlambat cahaya kehijauan itu mengenainya. "akkhhhhh..."

Draco membatu di tempat "harry... !!!"

Harry nya, hidup nya, Cinta nya .

Harry terjatuh. Dia terjatuh dengan senyum menatap draco sebelum kegelapan membawanya untuk selama-lama nya.

"harry... Love" draco memeluk nya

"Kau tak mungkin meninggalkanku kan, sweetheart bangun lah" mata draco memerah

Scorpius tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluk eillen dengan erat.

"draco... Draco ku..." astoria akan berlari menyongsong draco sebelum sebuah kutukan mengenainya.

"Crucio..." astoria menggelepar di tanah. Lucius kaget dengan keadaan taman rumah nya. Lebih kaget lagi menerima kenyataan di depannya.

Severus menyusul di belakangnya, langkahnya terhenti bibirnya kelu

"harry..." seolah hari ini dunia mereka runtuh seketika

 _ **You and i'll be save and sound**_

End of flashback

 _ **Just close your eyes**_

"Draco..." Blaise memotong lamunan draco

"sudah saat nya" draco mengangguk dan menggendong eillen kecil di lengan kanan nya

"Father, kenapa mam tidur terus?"

"kenapa mam tidak bangun?"

"apa karena eillen nakal, eillen janji tidak akan membuat mom marah lagi"

"eillen..." draco tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Putri kecilnya

 _ **You'll be alright**_

Pintu kembali terbuka dengan kasar. Dhapne grenggas datang dengan berlinang air mata

"draco please... Draco"

Draco bahkan tak berniat untuk melihat siapa tamu tak di undang itu

"draco please, dia hanya terlalu mencintaimu. Ampuni astoria draco, dia keluarga ku satu-satu nya. Ku mohon draco" astoria berlutut di hadapan draco

Tapi draco memandang lurus kedepan. Scorpius mendongak memandang wajah datar ayah nya. Dia tau ada banyak emosi tersimpan di sana. Scorpius menggenggam tangan ayah nya lebih erat.

Draco tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh scorpius saja.

Draco meremas kembali jemari kecil scorpius dan melangkah menuju peti mati istri nya tanpa mempedulikan dhapne yang masih bersujut meminta pengampunannya.

"dhapne sudahlah..." theo membantu dhapne berdiri

"draco please, kumohon padamu"

 _ **Come morning light,**_

Draco tak bergeming

"Eillen scorpius berikan penghormatan terakhir kalian pada mam"

Scorpius dan eillen memberikan sepasang bunga lili di peti mati harry

"mom cepat bangun..." eillen mengusap lembut pipi pucat harry. Draco mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. Menahan gejolak perasaan yang setiap saat bisa tak terbendung dari hati nya.

"Mom aku akan menjaga eillen sesuai dengan keinginanmu" scorpius mencium pipi hanya lama

"kami menyayangi mu mom"

Draco maju dan memberikan setangkai lili di genggaman tangan harry

"selamat tidur love, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selalu"

Draco menggendong eillen dan menggenggam tangan Scorpius untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"wanita itu akan mendapatkan apa yang pantas untuk nya"

Dhapne makin terisak memikirkan nasib adik yang di sayanginya

Draco berhenti di depan pintu masuk dan tersenyum pada kedua anak nya

"selamat tinggal harry, kami akan selalu mencintai mu"

 _ **You and i'll be save and sound**_

End

Yuhuuu... Ini my second fic

Ya second fic di fandom ini. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu nya save and sound taylor swift. Tapi aq inspirasinya pas lagi liat save and sound versy drary. Bisa di cari di youtube tulis aja drary save and sound. Nulis nya juga cuman 2 jam hahahha

Jadi ada ide langsung sekali jadi

Masalah perang mantra nya itu nyari di google sih.. Maaf kalo ada yang salah

Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun

Asal jangan di bully

Salam hangat

Banyuwangi, 7 desember 2018

Veira syndicate


End file.
